


100 Things #50 (Wicked Years Series by Gregory Maguire

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [50]
Category: Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #50 (Wicked Years Series by Gregory Maguire

Woohoo, half way there!

Melena was overjoyed when she discovered she was pregnant. She loved Frex and the idea of having his child made her incredibly happy. A home and a family was all that she ever wanted from life. A son to follow in Frex's footsteps or a daughter to spoil and protect would makes better than they already were. Either way a baby might make Frex less likely to travel and Melena liked that idea a lot. She missed him so much when he was on the road preaching and sharing the good word. Maybe, if she was lucky she could talk him into moving into town where there would be other people to talk to besides Nanny. That would help with the loneliness. No matter what happened from here on out there was no denying that change was in the air.


End file.
